Ranting and being Right
by Scrambled Berries
Summary: A woman gives her piece of mind to Luke's situation with Lorelai. Takes place after season 7 episode "Bon Voyage". I might continue, but I'm not sure.


I take the last sip of my drink and turn to the man next to me. "So, let me get this straight. She slept with someone else, even though you were still engaged to her, right after she gave you an ultimatum and even married the guy. And he moved in with her, in the house you helped rebuild, he slept in the bed you built for her. But now she wants you back. Because now she realised that she loved you all along? ...That sucks. I'm sorry, but that really sucks. I can see why you try to drown yourself in hard liqour."

The man looks up at me, funny how I know his heartbreaking love-story but not his name.

"I'm not trying to drown myself." He says with a slight slur.

"Right, of course not, because that would be silly." I say to him with a small smile.

He rolls his eyes and lookes at the glass in his hand, "'s Empty." he says with a frown.

I hold my clear glass in front of my eyes, "Yeah, I know, sad ain't it?"

He doesn't reply and I look back at him, I see him staring at his glass, not blinking. Suddenly he looks up at me, "You know, I really loved her. Loved her a lot. She told me she made a mistake, that _he_ wasn't right. That _I'm_ right. Right for _her_." He shakes his head and continues, "But I don't want to be her _right_ anymore, you know?"

I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah. No more being _right_." He says while going back to staring at his empty glass.

We both are quiet for a while. I look around me and notice that we are the only two people left at the bar. Oh, wait, nope, we are not, there are two randy teens in a more darker corner making-out and probably doing other stuff. I can't help but to stare at them.

"Looks like they're having fun." I say softly. Like I don't want to disturb the 'peacefull' picture.

The man turns to the direction I'm looking at, when he spots the couple he makes a disgusted sound and quickly turns back to his empty glass. He ask the waiter if he can have a beer, because the waiter won't give him another scotch. I wonder how it is the man won't shout at the waiter, ussualy men get angry with the waiters, but this one just shrugs it off. "A good man." I whisper.

The man asks if I want another one too, I shake my head. "No more." I say and hiccup.

He nods his head, "Good call." He thanks the waiter for his beer and takes a swig.

I look at him, see him swallow. I stare at his throat and realise that he's got a nice throat. "You've got a nice throat." I tell him. I don't know why I did.

He looks at me, "Yeah?"

I nod, "Yeah."

He takes another swig and lookes away. I continue to look at him, he really does look nice.

"Thanks." He says.

"Your welcome." I stop staring at him and turn back to the couple. Only to find out that they are gone too.

I tilt my head to the left. "I think she was being an idiot. I mean, you were perfect to her. You did so much for her. True, you could have told her sooner about your daughter. But why couldn't she give you the time you needed? You gave her time when she needed to work out stuff with her daugter. If she gave you more time, none of all that crap would've happened, you know? You could've been married and have a kid with each other by now. Yeah, you both screwed up." I turn back to him and see him looking at me.

"Sorry, too much?" I ask. He shakes his head, so I continue, "The fact is, she did marry the dude. Yes, you probably hurt her by not telling her about April, but why marry him?" I shake my head. "That wasn't just a mistake, that was being seriously stupid." I look back at him, "If I were you, I wouldn't want her back." I look down at my hands. "But, you know, that's just me." I start playing with my colourful bracelets. "So, maybe you can work it out. If you really love her, maybe you can try. But you just said you don't want to be her _right _anymore, so maybe not. But you can, if you want to. So, yeah."

He's not responding so I keep playing with my bracelets, twirling them aroung my arm. A hand comes into my line of vision and softly grabs mine. "Stop." I hear him say.

I don't look up, I'm afraid now. "I said too much. I'm sorry." This is the part where the man will probably be angry, angry at me instead of the waiter. Figures, I knew he was too perfect.

I close my eyes and wait for it. Wait for the outburst that is surely to come.

But it's not. I can feel him softly rubbing my hand. "Thank you." He says. He stops the rubbing and I can hear him take another swig of his beer. I can hear the dull thunk of the bottle hitting the table.

I slowly open my eyes when I hear the sounds of someone zipping something up. I look up and see that he has put on his leather jacket. He looks at me and smiles.

I give a small smile back.

He takes my hand again and softly rubs it again, "Thank you for this."

"No problem." His touch is giving me the tingles.

He nods and gets up. "You need a ride home?"

I tilt my head to the left again, "You're going to drive?"

His eyes go up for a few seconds and roll back to mine again, "I figured we can share a cab."

I nod, "All right." I get my coat and bag and we walk out after we paid our tabs, he wanted to pay for me, but I wouldn't let him. The cool breeze clears my head a bit. And I suddenly remember why I was at the bar in the first place.

My eyes widen and I grab his arm so hard that he flinches, "I don't want to go home."

He pats my hand and says, "Okay, then you won't."

He hauls a cab, he lets me get in first and I stare out the window. He tells an address to the driver and we are off.

After a few minutes I get tapped on my shoulder, I turn to the man, he takes my hand and proceeds to shake it, he gives a small smile and says "Very nice to meet you, I'm Luke."

* * *

**I know Gilmore Girls ended a while a go, but I just started re-watching the show and the break-up between Luke and Lorelai really bugged me. I'm very happy they got back together in the end, but the whole thing just irritates me.  
So obviously, the mysterious woman in this ficlett is me ranting about it.  
****  
I hope you liked it, because I really did.  
-Barbara!**


End file.
